Saurana
Saurana is an island that exists nearby Dynamus De Muerta. It is around 1000 miles away, and is 1000 miles wide. It has a biological glitch that stops evolution on the island, so animal species that exhist there look like they did millions of years ago. The dominant creatures on Saurana are Dinosaurs. The predators of Saurana each have different roles or feed on different creatures. It has a number of smaller regions, though the different species tend to inhabit specific areas (ex*. Velociraptor lives in the desert and savannah). Geography ﻿Saurana has a number of smaller regions that make up larger regions. The western region of the island is made up of jungles, plains, and a mountain range. The eastern region has a more diverese geography. The northern half is a rainshadowed area where a desert lays, a little bit south, where more moisture can come from the coastline, is more of a savannah. The southern area of the island is complete rainforest, with small clearings here and there. The geography of the island started when Saurana began to form, mountains were pushed up. Areas of jungle and plains are the most common. ﻿History ﻿Saurana formed during the Late Jurassic period, 160 million years ago. After the island had a substantial environment, Saurana began to move towards North America, and crashed into it. 150 million years ago, a land bridge formed, which allowed access to the large island. The first inhabitants of Saurana were plant eaters, migrating herds of Stegosaurus,'' Apatosaurus'', Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, and Diplodocus ''migrated searching for new habitat. They came across Saurana and began to colonize it. Following the herds of giants were Dryosaurus and ''Othnelia, two small ornithopods that made up the smaller herbivores. Then, with most of an ecosystem ready, the last three aditions arrived. 3 Theropod dinosaurs stalked the herds, and came to the island. Allosaurus, the biggest, Ceratosaurus, the medium sized, and Ornitholestes, the smallest. These carnivores appeared on the island just after the herbivores arrived. For 60 million years, the dinosaurs on Saurana adapted to the environment, each of the species continued to migrate, to new parts of the island. Then, around 90 million years ago, 2 new species of theropod arrived, though they were more fish eaters. Spinosaurus ''swam to the island following fish and started to explore, others of its kind followed to start new lives, The second species, the closely related ''Suchomimus, arrived much the same way. 10 million years later, 80 million years ago, Saurana crashed into Asia, and new animal species arrived. Velociraptor ''was the first to arrive and made use of the different habitats. Some ''Velociraptors traveled to the desert region, while the others migrated to new areas. Oviraptor ''arrived next, but lived mostly in the desert. The herbivores of Asia arrived next, ''Protoceratops, Prenocephale, Gallumimus and Homalocephale. While the Velociraptors ''lived all over the island, these other species tended to stay within the Savannah and Desert region. 5 million years later, 75 million years ago, in North America, new animals arrived. Migrating herds of ''Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Maiasaura, Centrosaurus, and Styracosaurus. The new types of species managed to avoid competition because they had such a large habitat. Though, Allosaurus was about to meet new, equally deadly large predators. The first Tyrannosaurids ever to set foot on Saurana arrived: Daspletosaurus and Albertosaurus. The 3 monster predators managed to avoid competition because each could hunt different prey. Albertosaurus hunted during dawn and dusk, Daspletosaurus ''hunted during the day, and ''Allosaurus ''hunted the sauropods, ornithopods, and ''Stegosaurus. Then, 67 million years ago, the last additions to Saurana's ecosystem arrived. The number of species was very few though, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Anatotitan, and Ankylosaurus. Then, the last and most terrifying creature arrived. The scourge of the American West. Tyrannosaurus Rex. T-rex however, like it's cousins before it, had preferred prey items, it hunted the animals from its own habitat the most. When 2 million years later, the mighty asteroid smashed into earth, Saurana avoided the major disaster being an island, like Dynamus De Muerta hundreds of miles away. It exhists to this day, as a lost world. Biology Albertosaurus '' ''Allosaurus Anatotitan Ankylosaurus '' ''Apatosaurus '' ''Brachiosaurus '' ''Camarasaurus '' ''Centrosaurus Ceratosaurus Corythosaurus Daspletosaurus Diplodocus Dryosaurus '' ''Edmontosaurus Gallumimus Homalocephale Ornitholestes Parasaurolophus Prenocephale Protoceratops Stegosaurus Styracosaurus Torosaurus Triceratops ''Tyrannosaurus'' Velociraptor Category:Lost Worlds Category:Locations Category:Saurana